


But, oh, I got stamina

by merenwen (ayebydan)



Series: circles on old maps [17]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 07:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11686722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/merenwen
Summary: Sami knows the footsteps. Knows the process.





	But, oh, I got stamina

The heavy footsteps behind Sami cause him no alarm. He makes no sound when thick fingers wrap around his aching shoulder and haul him into a dressing room. There is no protest when he is pressed to the door and heat flushes between bodies. Moans escape even when Kevin wants to hold them back. Sami's body flushes red and amber even though it seems like a betrayal to still offer something, anything, to Kevin after all these years. Often it seems they don't know who to be around one another. They merely exist in orbit and try to find gravity.


End file.
